Two Sides of the Coin
by WintersBlueRaven
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is the reworked version**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NWN2 or any of its storyline, plot or characters. I merely own Ashnara and her past.

**Warning:**** Slight rape suggestions in this chapter; please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable.**

**AN:** I would like to thank Mirrah, A.X. Balov'czeko, Kynrael and Faye for the wonderful reviews for 'Unholy' and the 152 hits, cheers! Oh, enjoy and R&R!! **---****WintersBlueRaven.**

-

_The gloom seemed to close in around her, constricting snake-like. Trees became grasping, groping skeletons, snagging her clothing, scratching her skin. She swore she could see eyes in the darkness, lidless, all seeing. All around her the swamp awoke, squawking, hooting- crying of a lone wolf._

_She was far from the safety of West Harbour, the villages twinkling lights snuffed out by the density of the Mere. She couldn't find her way back in her state, she no ranger…._

_The __leaves rustled as she passed. A lump caught in the back of her throat, her heart thumping painfully against her ribs. Eyes set wide, she gasped for breath, the night air sharp and crisp puncturing her very lungs. Clutching her blood stained tunic to her body, she risked venturing deeper into the swamp._

"_**It stings"**__ she cried inwardly, forcing herself onwards…terrified of who pursued. Wind stung her eyes, blurring her vision, deafening her to the approaching footfalls. The decay and dampness from the marshy undergrowth assaulted her nostrils; she could taste the bile rising in her throat._

"_**That's not just wood…corpses!"**__ terrified, she tried to run faster, away from whatever the source of the stench was._

_However, the__ exertion of her limbs slowed her movements; the lactic acid constricting her muscles caused her to cry out in agony. Damp soil met her as she fell, crashing into the swampy earth. More dampness wafted up, the soil clung to her face, her sweat acting as the glue._

_Whimpering, she pleaded to her god for rescu__e. Fingertips dug into the soil as she attempted to back away, her breathing shallow and rasping. Clouds broke and the moon illuminated the clearing she'd fallen into, wicked shadows circled biding their time until the moonlight's retreat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she had hoped she'd escaped him, but it seemed not._

"_**Tyr will answer, he will save one of his own…."**_

_A wicked chuckle__ echoed around her, as if hearing her thoughts. Tears now leaked from her eyes, streaking down her pale cheeks, her whole body quaked, goose bumps rising up all limbs._

"_**He will…"**_

_The crunching and snapping of twigs got louder, a silhouet__te offered itself to her, tall, well built, muscular. Her lip quivered fearfully, her mind racing a mile per minute. It was him, he'd followed her!_

"_**He will….**__**right?"**_

_Tousled black hair hung limply around Wyl Mossfeld's chin, watery blue eyes shining with iniquitous lust. He strode with an arrogant, dominant stride. Her voice caught in her throat, preventing all but a __barely audible yelp to escape._

"_**P**__**lease…."**_

_Wyl smirked, reaching for the knot in his breech laces. She backed up, ridged with terror, unarmed, no armour, no honour…only fear.__ She prayed…no… pleaded with her god._

"_**I'm begging you!!!"**_

_Twisting, desperate to get away, she willed her l__egs to move. Straining, her limbs shook before giving way, leaving her to claw frantically at the rocks behind. Muffled footsteps sent ice chills along her spine before a rough hand yanked her plait painfully backwards. A shriek burst from her lips, his eyes met hers. Her eyes reflected what lay in her heart, pure fear, feeding Wyl's hunger._

"_You're going to learn your place Tyr worm" Wyl__ sneered, licking his lips as he examined her willowy curves. Utterly disgusted, she squirmed under his gaze, battling the unseen shackles that held her there._

"_**No…**__**You must…do something"**_

_Wyl's grip tightened on her hair, she let out another whimper. He had her right under his thumb, she felt pathetic, weak, unable to protect anyone, let alone herself._

"_**Tyr…please…help!"**__why wasn't Tyr answering; giving her the strength to defend herself against this hulking great brute. Suddenly, her head was jerked downwards and she could see the few glimmering stars that had escaped the cloud. In that split second it dawned on her, as the stars disappeared from view._

"_**He's not going to answer…no one…"**_

_Another hand clamped on the side of her hand, slamming it against something extremely hard. Excruciating pain filled her for a moment before the__ dazing confusion took her, her vision going blotchy and reeling violently._

_A quick tearing of cloth filled the air and she felt the cool air on her chest, only to have her breast invaded by sickening warmth. Her eyes widened in horror as she grasp what was happening._

"_**No…I won't let it…Tyr, answer me!! Please!"**_

_Mercy was discarded and she was torn like a piece of meat, she thrashed around as best she could, only to be beaten back down. Wyl invaded her with a ferocious __thrusts, causing her release a bloodcurdling scream._

"_No!!"_

_-_

Ashnara woke with a jolt, the dream still vivid in her mind. Her body shook with sheer fright, hands trembling. Everything around her was quiet, eerily so, unlike her mind that literally buzzing from her nightmare. The blackguard flung off her bed cover and swung her legs over the edge. The cool tiles met her bare feet. Her head throbbed, in an effort to numb the pain she grinded her teeth and clutch her temples.

"What in the Hells?!" she hissed, glaring at her hands until the pain subsided and the trembling ceased. It had been so realistic; every sound, smell…it felt like she'd actually relived it. The very thought caused another ice chill to snake down her spine.

"So much for chivalry and the whole 'save the damsel in distress' drivel".

The elf listened; the keep was still, except for the odd jeer from the tavern or heavy footfalls of a passing Greycloak. With a sigh, Ashnara rose to her feet, crossed her dark room and pulled on some breeches, belted her greatsword, that hung from its weapon rack, to her hip. Slipping her feet into her boots, the blackguard left the comfort and warmth of her room, seeking the cool air the night brought.

A fresh breeze flowed through the corridor; the shutters had been left open. Ashnara rolled her eyes "_How callow can these men get" _and with a snap, the stars where shut out and the moon extinguished. Mumbling to herself, the blackguard ambled down the corridor, grateful for the lack of guards that normally swarmed everywhere.

Running her fingers through her thick black hair, Ashnara's mind wandered back to the nightmare. How long had it been since, eight years? Ten, maybe? She'd been so wrapped up in vengeance and training, she forgot what had ripped her from Tyr. Or had she blacked it out, pushed it aside and swore a blind oath to Bane instead.

Bane.

The elf's eyes narrowed, the Black Sun. Her new lord was much more…responsive, his dark aura always there in the back of her mind…reminding her of new found existence. Many followed him out of fear, or greed. Ashnara's reasons seemed elusive; she existed in a plane of limbo where retribution weighed down one end of the scale and uncertainty the other. Bane offered a new path, which she for one, agreed with. So for this reason, she worked in his name and would gather under his banner if the time came.

Ashnara was so enveloped in her own thoughts she didn't notice the depiction of all things great and holy step out of another doorway. By the time she sensed the overwhelming righteous aura that caused Neeshka to become flea-infested it was too late. Being of elven kin had its advantages, yet her…vertical limitations had caused Ashnara some serious headaches in the pasted, along with some off-the-cuff, hot headed remarks from Qara, now was no different.

The blackguard found herself sprawled out on the cold stone floor nursing a nasty bump on the crown of her head. She could hear a stream of apologies from somewhere above, but trying to focus on said speaker was another piece of pie altogether. Making out the "milady" from the string of words, Ashnara bristled like Jeral after seeing Bishop too early in the morning.

"Forgive me, milady; I did not think anyone else would be up so late" Casavir's deep voice reverberated; his callused hand outstretched waiting to receive her's.

"What's this, a paladin being courteous to a blackguard?! Where's the smiting in gods' name, the noble speech that rights all wrong" his eyes narrowed, stormy blue glaring down vindictive sepia, _"It looks like he's going to make a stand this time…defending his pathetic god" _.

"True, you would be my enemy if the nature of events was different – however, you are my Captain and companion, thereby, an ally and…dare I say it -" the corners of his lips tugged upwards, causing Ashnara to raise a brow quizzically "- a friend".

The elf - for once in her life – was speechless. _"I…I can't believe it…am I going mental or is he attempting to get me at my own game"._ Slightly unsure of the situation, or the uncomfortable silence that now fell between them, Ashnara was grateful when another comment tickled the tip of her dagger tongue.

"A dare indeed…watch yourself, paladin, the devils and demons have many ears. You might join our ranks sooner than you think with _that_ kind of talk" she smirked, that feral look smouldering away in the depths of her eyes. Clasping Casavir's hand, the blackguard allowed herself to be hauled to her feet.

It was a rarity to see even a trace of a smile on Daeghun's face, but to see Casavir without his chunk of metal was a miracle that only happened once every blue moon. Ashnara allowed herself to admire the well toned muscles of his arms, a peek at his chest that showed. _"Thank the weavers for low cut tunics!"_ she mused.

"What is the radiate light of Tyr doing out at this late an hour? I didn't think the temple was your cup of tea…especially after rejecting those lawfully good monks" Casavir frowned as she mentioned the monks; she could tell he silently opposed her decision, but since he didn't voice it…

"I had trouble sleeping; times have grown darker as the Shadow King draws more power. Even Tyr's divine power cannot shield me from the horrors of nightmares, milady" he answered eventually, leaning against the stone wall, his normally knightly stature shattered. Frowning­, the elf shifted her weight to her other leg, this wasn't like the paladin, god bless his shiny halo.

Casavir's words ran through her head for a moment, casing her to lapse into thought again. _"I wonder if anyone else is having difficulty sleeping?"_ she didn't know why, but for a moment she swore she could feel someone watching them. Shaking off the feeling, she made a mental note to ask some of the others.

"It is not uncommon nowadays, dear paladin. Even those who follow darker deities feel the strain. The King of Shadows is butting in on their territory as much as anyone else's" she grumbled, running her fingers lovingly over the hilt of her blade. "We just have to keep fighting until we get back what's ours"

Ashnara scowled at his intense aura, remembering how it felt; warm, powerful, strength at your fingertips. Then there was hers, the sense of dread and death that sent even some of those bloody Shadow Reavers running for the hills. _"Thank you, Bane, for the Rotting Corpse Aroma…what a gorgeous blend!"_

"So, what are you up for milady? One such as yourself is normally not fond of mornings, especially before long journeys" the paladin's voice seemed louder as a deathly silence claimed the Keep. Ashnara's whole composure crumbled, the air around them grew steady chilly. Casavir had touched a very sensitive nerve. As she lifted her eyes to meet his, a shadow crept across her features. She recoiled with such venom it caused the very air around them to wither away.

"What do you know…hmm? What do you know about me?"

Silence…

"Precisely, nothing…absolutely nothing. This conversation ends here, goodnight Casavir, may your god keep you safe tonight from Bane's wrath" the blackguard avoided his eyes and stalked down the corridor.

Fury ran through her with every step, her internal battle raging inside her head.

"_He didn't deserve that, not one word"_

"_How dare he try and summarise me!"_

"_He was being friendly and you slap him down like crap"_

"Shut it!" she hissed, bursting into the upper courtyard, startling a few Greycloaks from their slumber. The moon was waxed and bright, bathing the Keep in silvery moonlight. From the windows came a warm candle light giving the Keep a cosier look, a far cry from its bloody history. Towering turrets and sturdy walls cast gentle shadows upon the lower courtyard, ivy creeping up the sides in a smothering green blanket.

Ashnara gripped her head as a spasm of hot pain shot across it, reacting with the freezing chill in her chest. She buckled over, lunging for a stable support. _"The shard….how is that possible…how can I…?"_ as the elf covered her chest, she could feel the ridged scar over her heart…it was ice cold. Another searing twinge caused her to gasp for breath as a vision etched into her mind.

Green rays shot forth from the black gauntleted fist that appeared from the darkness, a deadly shiver thundered along her spin. _"My lord"_ she cried inwardly, the spasms growing more intense.

Then he spoke, an echoing hollow voice that made the world around her spin and her stomach reeling.

"_Re__member where your loyalty lies…Ashnara"_

It came and went as fast as it had started, Bane's words burning brightly in the dark abyss. The elf gasped for air, propping her weight up against the wall. Everything came rushing back at once, making her light headed.

"I shan't forget, Black Lord…" growling, she unsheathed her greatsword. It shone an eerie red in the moonlight, revealing the enchantments she had Sand place. Stumbling forwards, Ashnara struggled to walk as she slowly regained her sight. She made her way to the combat dummies to vent some of her anger, for tomorrow they began their journey to Arvahn, where the real battle began….


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the reworked version: Thanks to XxFeistyFelinexX for pointing out my mistake with Khelgar's equipment, much appreciated. The chapter has been edited accordingly. --- WintersBlueRaven (20/09/07)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NWN2 or any of its storyline, plot or characters. I merely own Ashnara and her past.

**AN:**Thanks again to Mirrah & A.X. Balov'czeko for their wonderful comments, also thanks to my good friend Asagi Okami for her review, I appreciated it Okami. Please enjoy this next chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome! - - - **WintersBlueRaven**

-

The drizzle dragged on, dampening their spirits as well as their cloaks. Thick storm clouds blocked out any sun, mushrooming across the sky. A slight mist hung in the air, a lingering dampness from heavy rain.

They had been trudging through the undergrowth and trekking the rocky paths for hours, following Bishop and Zhjaeve's lead. Once again Ashnara found herself appreciating the ranger's tracking skills; she'd never really grasped the concept from Daeghun.

"_Shame he doesn't share Daeghun's temperament...stoic and silent"_ the blackguard snickered away, desperately trying to entertain herself. Truth be told, she hated the travelling. It wasn't the constant weather changes, or the long, gruelling walks, but the tedious movement of it all. With no battle to keep her occupied or conversation that led to full out arguments, the elf found herself falling asleep on the job.

Rubbing the hilt of her greatsword absentmindedly, she stepped cautiously over another suspicious looking patch of grass. Sand sidestepped the same tuft of mossy grass, shooting Bishop a contemptuous glare. Ashnara sniggered; she could sense the fellow elf's displeasure with the route the ranger had chosen.

"Know that we are close to Arvahn" Zhjaeve commented in a droned grating voice. Ashnara bit back a snide remark but settled with "Know that you said that two hours ago".

Yet, sure enough, over the tops of the ferns, were the sullen battlements of Riverguard Keep.

"Well, our _dear_ ranger chose the right path after all" the moon-elf sneered, his icy eyes now slits as they bore into Bishop, the ranger smirked.

"Awh, got your favourite robes dirty, wizard, a few twigs in your hair?"

"Forget what soap looks like, hmm?" the wizard recoiled with equal animosity, once more triumphing over the ranger. Shandra and Ashnara exchanged looks, both exasperated. They'd snapped at each others heels ever since Ashnara asked Bishop to accompany them. The ranger had been extremely pleased that Casavir was absent from their team, for reasons blatant; however Sand's presence was just as bad.

"He's afraid of the competition…." the elf had whispered to Shandra after another out-break, earning a smirk from her human friend.

A sharp clattering of weapons greeted them, slicing through the foggy morning. The blackguard instantly tensed, already alert and eager, head turned in the direction of the battle. Sounds of flesh tearing on the blade, blood spurting forth, called to her, a macabre yearning.

"Sounds like we have company" came Bishop's voice to her right; bow in hand, his fingers stroking the feathers of a loose arrow. A battle plan formulated, Ashnara slid her greatsword from its scabbard, gauntleted hand gripping the dark steel hilt like an iron vice.

Khelgar appeared by her side, his face grim "What's the plan, lass?" Gods bless the dwarf, he never question her motives. Just pierce and kill.

"You, Shandra and I take the front charge; Bishop and Sand take their stand upon those mounds, Zhjaeve follows our lead once we've downed the first wave. If any try to confront you" she turned too the wizard and ranger.

"Then I blast them to the Nine Hells, dear girl" Sand replied with a dark smile.

"Right" the elf's voice seemed alien as it came out almost joyful, something she was not use to. Shandra looked apprehensive for a moment as she studied the mass of feuding orc, bugbears and goblins. Ashnara gripped her shoulder reassuringly, winking at her, receiving a grateful nod.

"Finally, we get to the action" the dwarf cheered, pulling his axe from its shoulder sheath. Ashnara squinted through the murk and spotted the angel figure, protruding from the mass of stinking beasts. Zhjaeve followed her line of vision down the slope, her ever peaceful expression hardening.

"Zhjaeve-" Ashnara began.

"Know that you are correct"

She didn't need to question how the githzerai knew, she already understood and accepted how tightly connected her own fate and that of Zhjaeve's were. Instead, Ashnara gave her a short nod, before descending down the hillside; her face set for battle, Shandra and Khelgar at her heels.

Zhjaeve watched silently as the battle raged before her, her eyes following the blackguard's every move, waiting patiently. Swing after swing, hack after hack, the elf jerked her blood stained face in the direction of the githzerai, orc blood dripping from her sword. Gripping her trusted spear, Zhjaeve took off down the hill at a steady jog.

Sand raised an eyebrow as he watched the cleric join their companions.

"The homicidal stampede and slaughter"

"I don't see you complaining, wizard, when she saves your _precious_ hide" Bishop released another set of arrows from his bow, covering the fighting company as they forcefully ploughed through the second wave.

"I, with all my considerable talents, am actually of use, as for my _'precious hide'_" and with a flick of his wrist and a muttering of words, Sand let out a couple of large fireballs, "I think my work speaks for itself".

The balls of orangey flame raced down the hill­ after their targets. One of which was a particularly ugly bugbear determined to slice Ashnara's head clean off her shoulders.

The blackguard heard something behind her, a fuzzy crackling noise, and whirled round. Eyes set wide, the elf yelped and dropped to her knees, the fireball singeing the ends of her hair as she ducked. Ashnara heard an irate growl from a half toasted bugbear.

"Why aren't you dead!" she growled, the grip on her greatsword tightening.

Baring her teeth, a wild rage flooded her veins. Brandishing her fearsome weapon, she swung her body side-wards then used the momentum to swing her blade out in front of her as she spun round. Bringing her leg around and slamming it into the creature, followed by the diving of her blade; hunting for its heart, Ashnara brought the bugbear down.

Shandra slew a rather persistent orc, retrieving the Shining Light of Lathander with a jerk, only to swing it under her arm into the gut of another. Straw coloured hair flew round her shoulders, her half plate splattered with orcish blood, the deep black oil-like substance dribbled down the plate's surface.

Khelgar roared, belting hell for leather into a group of several bugbears, whom seemed to underestimate the dwarf armed with strength boosting Ironfist gauntlets. The battle-enthralled dwarf battered the offending bugbears senseless earning thumbs up from the passing blackguard, she too entangled in the deadly dance.

-

The clouds broke, releasing their hold on the sun and sky. Mist lifted and the warm sun burst from its gloomy prison, bathing Arvahn in an orangey glow. A silence descended upon the ruins, a sorrowful stillness of a once glorious nation long destroyed. Ashnara took this moment, and looked at the ruins around her in a new light. It weighed heavy on all of them, even Bishop looked somewhat despondent.

Deep respect.

Arvahn seemed to take on a whole new being, the sea of cadavers at their feet, blood splattered the grass, draining into the soil. It seemed all too familiar. Memories resurfaced, painful ones.

West Harbour.

Amie.

Ember.

The flames licking away at hay barns and homes, blood curdling screams, butcher of the innocence. She may be a blackguard, with a nasty reputation, didn't mean she had no moral or heart. It hurt to see loved ones injured or killed.

The elf lifted her smouldering eyes to the angel, its hands cupped gracefully across its stomach. This masterpiece of craftsmanship held the first key in defeating the King of Shadows. An aura of power seemed to emanate from the stone structure, warm, comforting, inviting.

"_If this is indeed the only way to avenge Amie, and the rest of my village…then by Bane's blood, I will do all in my power to complete it"_ Ashnara's eyes narrowed as she sent her oath to her god, there was no backing out now.

Heartstrings thoroughly plucked, the blackguard strode forward, Zhjaeve falling in step with her. The closer Ashnara got, the stronger the magical pulse grew. It bristled as she neared, shying away from her shadow aura. Frowning, the elf glanced over her shoulder at the Githzerai.

"What now?"

"Know that you must touch the statue to possess its internal power" the cleric's tone held a hint of encouragement, causing a brief frown to cross Ashnara's brow. Exhaling deeply, she outstretched her gauntleted hands and placed them lightly over the angel's feet.

Almost instantly the power surged through and around her body, she tried to pull away, yet it held her in place. Grinding her teeth, she bared the burning sensation as it raced through her limbs. Her eyes snapped open as a strong chanting whisper echoed through her mind. Ashnara recognised her kin's tongue.

"_He, our saviour, will deliver us from the evil that threatens; one with the Weave will save Illefarn"_

Images flashed before her eyes, an epic battle, burning of villages, warships sailing across vast oceans. Warmth flowed from her fingertips and the burning settled; stunned, the blackguard blink in the sunshine around her, regaining her senses slowly.

"Know that the first part of the Ritual of Purification is complete. Kalach-cha, you have been blessed with the Aurora Chain" Zhjaeve's voice trailed through the air as Ashnara clenched and unclenched her fists.

"How every observant of you, Gith" Sand retorted, eyeing the statue and blackguard warily, he too had felt the upsurge of dark power. Ashnara turned to her companions, a cocky grin plastered on her features.

"Well, what are we waiting for, one down: four to go" her come back was met with a mixture of responses. Khelgar roared happily, clapping her shoulder.

"That's the spirit, lass!"

"You never cease to amaze us, oh glorious leader"

"Sand!" Shandra scolded.

"I was merely stating a fact, girl"

Bishop snorted, "Our Captain has spoken" Ashnara shot him curt glare that melted away into a smirk as he shrugged.

"Know that we must continue" the cleric insisted, gesturing in the direction of Riverguard Keep, where another group of unsuspecting bugbears gathered. Khelgar gave Ashnara a knowing look.

"I'll beat yer record, elf" she smirked, unsheathing her beloved greatsword, it too hungry for more combat.

"Save your breath, dwarf"

Sand sighed exasperatedly, muttering something in elvish about "Warmongering idiots". Khelgar barked his laughter as he chased after the blackguard.

"Does it ever end?"

"Not where those two are concerned" Sand pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, Shandra sighed a small smile playing on her lips as she gathered her sword.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NWN2 or any of its storyline, plot or characters. I merely own Ashnara and her past.

**AN:**Well, so far so good, almost to West Harbour. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I greatly appreciated the feed back. Hopefully, this chapter will tick all the right boxes, so I shall stop blathering and let you read. R&R **- - - ****WintersBlueRaven**

-

Another sylph snuck around to Ashnara's left, causing the blackguard's greatsword to slam into the floor. The action jarred her wielding arm, spasms of pain erupted from the joint. Grinding her teeth to numb the pain, the elf yanked her blade back into the battle. The sylphs where so small, Ashnara was finding it difficult to pierce their quick, nimble bodies – each time her blade would sail passed as the sylphs pranced away; each time, jarring another limb. She was already burnt, frost bitten, gouged and bleeding from the temple's element trails.

Khelgar and Shandra where in similar conditions, as Zhjaeve had run her healing spells dry from their numerous injuries. They'd taken the brunt of the encounters, being the melee of the group had its disadvantages.

Ashnara let out a howl of frustration as another pesky sylph evaded her deadly blade, giggling at the blackguard's clumsy swings. This mockery merely enraged Ashnara, giving her the strength she needed to wield the greatsword. But, continuously failing to swat the pest was weighing on her nerves.

"Heh…big stupid elf can't hit itty bitty me" it teased, tantalisingly close to her face, its squeaky high pitch voice grating on the elf's sensitive ears.

"By the Gods, shut up" the blackguard exclaimed, abandoning all attempts to slice the sylph, opting for her hands instead "I going to wring your puny neck" she hissed through gritted teeth. Her companions where having similar problems, with the exception of Sand, who happily electrocuted the little beasts as they flew passed him. Most of the company were use to larger quarry.

"Oh I would give anything to battle a blade golem instead of…this" Shandra complained, swatting a silvery sylph with the back of hand, sending it crashing into the floor. Ashnara seized the opportunity to vent some anger and, rather dramatically, drove her greatsword through the sylph's torso. It let out a tiny squeak of terror that Ashnara lavished, a manic grin exploding across her face.

"It seems our minute prey has driven our dear Captain insane" Bishop added, his infamous smirk sliding into place as he struck at another sylph.

"I believe that would have been your fault, ranger. Even though the girl holds that trait naturally" the moon-elf mused, incinerating more of the foe. They seemed to be dropping like flies – literally. Winged bodies littered the floor, the last few falling to their stony graves with a thud.

"Well, that was most satisfying, wouldn't you say?" Sand's cheer was all too loud in Ashnara's ears; she turned and glowered at him so darkly it could have made Cania a parched desert.

"Know that the fourth statue of Purification lies through that door" obviously the Gith was good at changing the subject. True enough, a door swung open as the final sylph lay motionless amongst the autumn leaves. A side chamber revealed itself to the exhausted company, the fourth angel situated in the centre. Its outstretched arms seemed eerily inviting and at the same time potent.

"We're almost there, lass" the dwarf's tone was drained, he was clearly worn out.

"_I owe him a tankard or two when we get back_" Ashnara thought, grinning at Khelgar as they moved toward the Illefarn statue. The chamber was damp and dark, the smell of rotting vegetation wafted before their nostrils as they entered. Wall lamps burst into flame as they passed, giving light to the shadow claimed chamber.

The familiar aura radiated from the statue, crackling as Ashnara took her place at the angel's feet. As her fingertips touched the cool stone, elvish whispering returned, the incantations growing loud in her mind. Illefarn revealed another secret to the blackguard.

"_The Weave withers, he withers, Illefarn lies in ruins, its fate shrouded by shadow"_

Pained screams echoed around her, a writhing figure strapped down to a stone slab, black cloaked priests leaning over him, a sobbing elven maiden sat by the male's side, begging for them to stop. Her whimpering voice melting away into the vision, prevent Ashnara hearing her.

A sudden pain rippled out from her forehead, causing the connection to break, and the vision to fade away. Her body felt flames, licking at her half plate, snaking up her legs, through her skin, into her blood. Ashnara tried to lash out, escape whatever was trying to invade her system. Dread clouded her common-sense, the searing pain was to close too her heart, too close to the shard. Without thinking, the blackguard went straight for her greatsword, wrenching the blade from its scabbard.

Several faint cries of confusion sounded around her, yet she could not make out the voices of her companions. Ashnara swung frantically, desperate to get whatever it was out of her chest. A sudden tightening around her arms sent a tremor of fear through her body.

"_No, it's happening again"_ she panicked, Wyl's sneering face emerging from gloom. Her heart raced, and as a final attempt to free herself, she prayed for Bane's help. "Mor Heru, anna amin poldora"

Her greatsword darkened, shadow coiled round the hilt and blade. With the strength possessed only by gods, Ashnara swung her blade around, letting out a tremendous battle cry as she went.

"Wench!" Bishop hissed, his incensed tone ringing in the elf's ears. As the blackguard's blade collided with Bishop's rapiers, her mind cleared, the exertion turning the clogs in her brain. Things began to make sense again, the burning calmed, it was another blessing.

"Kalach-cha, know you are in no danger. Steady your hand-"

"And you're berserk weapon!" Bishop added enraged, honey amber eyes blazing like the Hells.

Slowly, Ashnara lowered her greatsword, heaving the air in and out of her lungs. The ranger was kneeling, cradling his left arm, the Githzerai at his side. His rapiers lay abandoned on the floor beside him; Ashnara could smell blood, and lots of it. It wasn't only his, however. Something warm dripped from under her right gauntlet.

"Lass, what in the Hells did you do that for?!"

"As much as we all loathe the ranger, I don't think he deserved that…well, maybe-"

"Sand!"

"Yes, girl, that is my name" Shandra scowled at him, before surveying Ashnara with a mixture of concern and surprise.

"What happened?" she enquired gently, Bishop snorted, about to snap at the blackguard, if it weren't for Zhjaeve poking around his arm. "One minute, you are calmly standing by the statue, then the next you start shaking, muttering utter nonsense"

"It was not nonsense, it's called elvish" Sand butted in, folding his arms in a dignified manner. The farm girl groaned, grabbing Ashnara by the shoulders

"Well?"

"We deserve to know why our great Captain turned into a raving lunatic" Bishop growled, glaring holes into the blackguard's forehead. Zhjaeve stopped for a moment, planting her eyes onto Ashnara. _"Hells, I must have been really bad"_.

"The statues, they must hold some kind of residual energy"

"Know that I do not understand"

"I saw things, memories, from Illefarn, that's the only way I can describe it" Zhjaeve was instantly on her feet, striding to the blackguard's side. Her face looked scarily eager yet confused at the same time.

"Kalach-cha, you must have divine power to access those kinds of energies. You are the follower of Bane, are you not?" Ashnara's eyes narrowed.

"I am a blackguard of Bane, if that is what you mean" she hated being labelled 'follower' she was certainly no ones lapdog, not even the Black Lord. She believed in his ideas, so she followed them. Simple. Wasn't it?

"Then I do not understand how you managed to access those memories unless-" it suddenly dawned on the elf what the githzerai was implying, the very thought chilled her bones. Growling, she sheathed her sword and composed herself once more.

"Haven't we got another statue to be getting to, instead of the whole 'bother the blackguard' routine, I thought I'd escaped Grobnar". Zhjaeve studied Ashnara for a moment, intrigued how she bristled at the mention of her paladinhood, before nodding.

"Know that the Kalach-cha is correct, we must press on"

Without another word, the blackguard strode out of the chamber and the temple. Shandra and Khelgar exchanged somewhat troubled looks before moving on with Bishop muttering profanities under his breath.

"It's much more affective in Elvish" Sand commented, a smug smile tugged at his lips as the ranger gathered his shattered ego and gave the wizard the finger.

-

It was so quiet…too quiet. The silence that seeped from the Keep's very walls, it was unnatural. Casavir had grown accustom to usual bustling of Crossroad life. Greycloaks changing shifts, farmers bringing in their livestock from the fields, the Smithy filling the Captain's new order.

The paladin shifted in his seat, Kana had been left in charge of the Keep during Ashnara's absence. However, the blackguard had pacifically instructed that if any crucial matter arose, Casavir would act as advisor. He could understand the logic behind it, yet…it felt another excuse for him to stay behind.

Away from her.

The night before they'd left, the pain that had come across in her outburst had surprised him, not the outburst itself. In that short space of time, where she'd relaxed around him, Casavir saw under the mask that Ashnara normally wore. Beyond that. To the paladin before that.

He'd pieced it together over the many months they'd been travelling together; how she'd reacted when he told her his reasons for leaving Neverwinter, the understanding in her eyes as well as her guidance. The broken aura he sometimes detected when on watch during their journeys, the only time her guard was down.

Casavir smile gently to himself, it was rather ironic. His oath bound him, to smite beings like Ashnara, ones of shadow. Yet here he was, befriending such a being, even…he shook his head and his smile faded.

"_That will never be"_

"Brooding, huh? Typical male" Qara pranced into the dinning hall, swinging her hips in emphasise. Casavir sighed quietly, there goes his peaceful dinner.

"You can talk, fire breathe" Neeshka retorted, leaning against the doorframe, her tail twitching with irritating. She had been in a foul mood since Ashnara had left. Casavir couldn't decide if it was the being left behind to allow Khelgar in on some of the action, or that her partner-in-crime was absent. Neeshka and Ashnara where normally inseparable, however, so was Khelgar and his Hammer.

"Hmm, better than usual, tail for brains, but, needs a little work" the sorceress smirked with a passion as her words enraged the tiefling, who stalked to the other end of the table. Glancing in Casavir's direction, Qara settled herself three seats from the door.

It was an awkward silence that ensued, clattering of knives and forks on the silver plates as they ate. Huge dishes of mouth watering meats and vegetables took centre stage along the cloth covered table. Twilight was drawing in, the clouds turning vibrant blues and lilacs, stretching out far across the crisp autumn sky. Few stars managed to break through the dense cloud as it was chilly, but the few that did sparkled with delight.

Casavir sat back in his chair, sipping some of the ale left out for them, the frothy liquor slid down his throat, warming his insides. His eyelids slackened, heavy with sleep. It had been a taxing day, with the clean out of surround bandit camps, training the Greycloaks and such. With the shadows of battle encroaching, the burden would only worsen. However, the paladin was more than happy to bare it.

Captured by his own thoughts, Casavir failed to notice Grobnar's entry.

"Why I am ever so sorry, Kistrel and I where having the most fascinating conversation about glow spider's entrails that I failed to notice the time, and the sound of my stomach" Neeshka seemed to turn a nasty sheen of green, a chicken drumstick poking out the corner of her mouth. Qara dropped her's in mid bite, glaring daggers at the blissfully unaware bard settling himself down beside the paladin.

The stench of something…putrid wafted beneath Casavir's nose, causing him to cough violently. He could hear confused speech beside him and a cackling of wicked laughter that could only belong to the Tiefling.

"Is it the venison, Casavir? A little too strong, perhaps? Oh this reminds me of the time my second cousin Stella cooked onion-"

"Shut it, pip-squeak, or I will blast you till you are nothing more then a smidgen!" Qara towered over the little man, fire dancing around her irises as well as her fingers. Neeshka buckled over again, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, it was too much for one rogue to take.

"Q-Qara, leave him alone, he is merely-"

"Trying to make us sick" she interrupted tartly, flicking a stray lock of fiery hair behind her ear.

"Being Grobnar" Casavir struggled to finish; the smell that emitted from the gnome was phenomenal. "However, I may ask as to why you smell like you do?"

"Ah, another great story, my law abiding friend, you see Kistrel starts with the head, then rips off the-"

Qara rolled her eyes, stalking out the door, mumbling under her breath. Casavir looked from the Grobnar to Neeshka, begging for backup. The Tiefling's tail should have given an indication, it twitched mischievously behind her. Winking, she sauntered out the door, saying she had to "Make some coin off pockets from the Phoenix drunks", leaving a gaping paladin to eat her dust.

-

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own NWN2 or any of its storyline, plot or characters. I merely own Ashnara and her past.

**AN:**I would like to say a big thank you to DragonBull for her lovely reviews and the **massive** kick up the behind that I needed to _finally_ update this chapter. So please enjoy this next installment and leave some constructive comments. Thanks.

**- - - ****WintersBlueRaven**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_"What lies in wait"_

_-_

The song portal's gentle humming struck a sorrowful note as the company crossed the threshold into what was once a village; charred remains of houses and barns, crackling of the wild fires still devouring the wood. The pungent smell of burnt flesh hung in the air, heavy as the dark clouds above. Familiar faces cut asunder and left to wallow in their own blood.

Ashnara was forced to take mental step back at the sight before her, sepia eyes set wide. She had just stepped into a nightmare.

Cautiously walking forwards, her body went numb as the cold reality sunk in; she walked amongst the dead of West Harbour. Words failed her, the extent of the devastation made the village almost unrecognisable. Swamp trees ripped out at their roots, tossed like toothpicks into village homes, crushing any inside. Burning roof beams trapped those trying to escape the fires, their bodies no more than ash. Blood splattered the grass around them, seeping into the already water logged soil, squelching over their boots in a runny red liquid.

"What happened here?" Shandra's voice echoed unnaturally loud, emphasising how empty the village had become. The hairs on the elf's neck stood up on end, "It's…it's like Ember…all over again"

Bishop surveyed the area, taking in every smouldering building and carcass, listening to the abnormal stillness of the swamp. The very air around them seemed alien, not of this plane at all. The ranger's brows knitted together in a deep frown. As his gaze moved from corpse to corpse, he noticed one big difference between the folks of this village and those of Ember

"This village has been hit pretty badly. Unlike Ember, these people fought to death. Obviously not afraid of a cold grave" he scoffed as the farmer turned on him, eyes blazing like the Nine Hells.

Ashnara followed the ranger's gaze and found she was looking into the glazed eyes of none other than Orlen. The blackguard's aura darkened, her mood become far fouler. The man clutched a scythe in his lifeless hand. Memories of the village flooded back, like the darkness that seemed to draw closer in around them.

_The mirth sparkling in the eyes of the Starling youngsters as they run endless circles around Bevil, torrents of teasing sprouting from laughing lips. The hard mask her father wore every time they made eye contact, void of love and feeling. Amie's triumphant grin as she waved another 'borrowed' scroll from Tarmus's collection__, the human and elf in incessant fits of laughter as the bewildered wizard searched high and low for it._

Coming back here wasn't pleasant, far from it. That wretched portal had taken them here, as if trying to send the company a message – a warning of what was to come. At this moment, Ashnara felt the flare of her god rise inside of her as her anger boiled. She hadn't asked for this fate, yet here she was, living it out.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her from her self-induced nostalgia. Withdrawing from her thoughts, she turned her attention to the owner of the hand, and offered them a curt nod.

Shandra wondered what had caused the blackguard to react so strongly, unless…

As if on cue, Ashnara began her explanation.

"This is - or was – West Harbour" the words flowed off her tongue with such ease, as if somehow relieved to finally know what had become of the town after her departure those many, many months before. She heard the farmer's intake of breath and stopped herself sighing.

There was silence for a full minute; an unbearable silence that seemed to slice that of the surrounding swamp engulfed within its shadowy cloak. The blackguard was somewhat grateful when Sand broke it.

"I thought I recognised the scent" he mumbled more to himself than his companions. Pausing a moment, the wizard then began to speaking his mind.

"The reason for this" he gestured around with a wave of his robed arm "All of this, is a collaboration of eldritch and infernal magic"

Ashnara perked up at this, "Infernal? What in Bane's name drove _devils_, of all creatures, to do _this_?"

The moon elf could only offer a long sigh and a small shrug of his shoulders.

"If only I knew, dear girl" the blackguard noted the drained look on his face and gave him a grim smile before turning away. Her dwarven friend came up beside her, his battle axe gripped tightly between both hands. He was eager to press on.

"Zhjaeve-" she began, only to find their cleric crouching further down the hillside, intently inspecting a patch of scorched ground. Behind her Bishop muttered a few profanities about the Githzerai as Ashnara moved to investigate; her eyes and step wary, hand poised over the hilt of her greatsword. The cleric was whispering a speedy chant in what the elf's presumed was the Gith tongue. Her pale green fingertips brushed the surface of the singed earth, and the closer the blackguard got, the wider her eyes became.

A babe…was crying??

It was a far off sound, chilling to the bone. Rather a memory, fuzzy and distorted, but it rung in her heart as it did her head. Like an invisible hand, she felt an unbearable pull to the spot before the Githzerai. It tugged at some unseen memory locked deep within the recesses of her mind. It made her **numb**.

"You hear it then, Kalach-cha. This is a sacred place. Know that when we know more, we should return" her eyes gleamed with such clarity that the blackguard felt herself involuntarily nod. Tearing her gaze from the patch of ground was as difficult as playing a clean game of cards with Neeshka. And almost instantly, her strength and determination returned as it broke. Her greatswordslid stridently from its scabbard, glinting wickedly and the elf found that she was once again entranced.

"Know that we must find the final statue of Purification"

"What? There is no statue of any sort in West Harbor.…though we do have an Illefarn ruin, not far from the village" the elf responded, jerking her head in the direction of the outlying farms – well, what remained of them. Zhjaeve pondered the information a moment before continuing.

"Then, lead on, Kalach-cha"

-

The gloom gathered in around them, seeping in through the trees and undergrowth. Only the light from Sand's cantrip kept it at bay, encircling the company is a soft yellow light. It seemed to be dogging their passage through the Mere, lurking around blackening trunks with soundless feet. Khelgar grumbled something under his breath – resembling "bloody grass, too ruddy tall" – as he eyed their surroundings with suspicion. His mumblings echoed out, circling them like a famished beast. The darkness seemed to be swallowing the path behind them, causing the Ironfist to jerk his eyes forward.

"I ain't liking this, lass" he grunted, edging away from an ominous branch that appeared to reach out, grappling for his face, "Maybe we should have taken the tree hugger with us after all"

The blackguard wasn't having it easy either; wearing her spiked darkplate had been a bad idea. The swamp had changed drastically since her last visit. Grateful for her hereditary infravision, her gaze pieced through the bizarre shadow. It reluctantly gave way beneath the elf's superior vision and she recognized the path before her.

"It wouldn't have made much difference. Elanee may know the forest like the back of her hand" the blackguard began, checking both ways as a folk in the path presented itself, "But she's no warrior, and would have been useless…and I find her endless whining irritating" the latter was mumbled to prevent any bickering from breaking out.

The dwarf contemplated her logic and, looking satisfied, went back to his own thoughts.

A half hour later and the party emerged onto a familiar muddy track, in the distance loomed the dilapidated crypt. A little further north was the very vault that Ashnara and Bevil slew the Lizardlings and found the first shard of the sword. As they approached, Sand's lips grew into a thin line, turning pale. The blackguard regarded his quieted state before laying a gauntleted hand on his shoulder. The gesture caused him to jump slightly, his icy eyes regarding her questioningly.

"Sense something? You look like you've just smelt Duncan's laundry" this made the wizard physically gag, and as he boar into her with those stone cold eyes, she grinned meekly.

"As a matter of fact, I have. You not going to like it either"

As they rounded the corner, she saw the answer to her question rather than hear him say it. The collapsing structure - smothered in thick ivy and weeds – that was normally sealed by a colossal rock and heavily warded by some ancient enchantment, was open to the elements. Said rock was half submerged by the thick sludge that was swamp water.

Zhjaeve began her fit.

"Know that this crypt shouldn't have been disturbed!" she cried, the grip on her spear tightening tenfold. The ranger growled wolfishly in her direction.

"Yes, Gith, I think anyone with eyes can see that" the cleric gave him a souring look.

"The air is thick with eldritch magic and its emanating from inside there" the moon elf interjected over the bickering as Ashnara peered down through the dull passageway. At the end of the corridor, a pulsating red light reflected off the walls and a monotonous chanting greeted their ears. Yet it was that familiar humming noise that caught the blackguard's attention.

"That sounds like another song portal. But, more…discordant" she whispered, beckoning to Khelgar - who began to flex his shoulders in preparation for the upcoming fight, "If that is the case, then we must get down there"

Before anyone could protest, the elf quickly descended down the crumbling stone steps. A cloud of dust assaulted her nostrils as she entered, a few cobwebs getting tangled within her black tresses. Cautiously, she took her first few steps down the corridor. It wasn't long before her companions joined her. From Shandra discomforted face and Bishop's muffled curses, the blackguard realized just how cramped and narrow the passage was.

The low pitch chanting was far clearer and Ashnara caught a phrase or two of the damning prayer, she sneered slightly. Memories of her last encounter with these types of necromancers hadn't been such a nice experience.

"Shadow Priests"

"Aye, four of them" Bishop murmured, scratching his stubble and scowling in Sand's direction. Pinching his nose, the moon-elf extinguished his light spell. Khelgar looked up at the blackguard, eager to get into the fray.

"What ya thinking lass? Storm in?"

"We've got little else to choose from due to the lack of space. I say charge in – full swing – and cleave them in half" the dwarf cracked a grin, one that was returned by the blackguard.

"Now yer talking" Behind them, Zhjaeve shifted uncomfortably.

"Know that we should plan this attack ca-" the Githzerai was cut off by the pair charging forwards, shouting war cries at the top of their voices. The chanting up ahead stopped abruptly, causing the other companions to follow.

Ashnara found herself face to face with four shadow priests kneeling at each corner of the final statue, behind them, a shimmering song portal. The usual cleansing aura that surrounded the stone angel was being drained. To the blackguard's surprise she couldn't hear or feel the memories that should reside within the statue, nothing but a shell. As she approached, the memories already stored within her mind swirled and screamed, shrieks of anger and distress. It took a moment for the elf to steady her inner eye, and ready herself for battle.

"Lass!" Khelgar's voice was full of apprehension and for good reason. Ashnara screeched to a halt as she locked eyes – hollow eye sockets filled with blue flame in its case – with the most bizarre looking undead she'd ever seen.

"Whoa…who let the ugly out" she muttered under her breath as she sized the creature up. It stank of the darker side of the Weave, a being of many halves. The material covering its bony torso was dark, the folds dragging along the floor rippled. At an impressive height, six foot or so, the undead creature was formidable to look at – not to mention the vacant skull looming out from under a shadowed hood.

"Ah, our adversary has finally arrived, late as usual. Not that it really matters, our plans are almost complete" that drawling, mocking voice was eerily familiar; Ashnara's eyes widened in realization.

"_It couldn't be-"_

"Garius" Sand's sneer completed her thoughts, and as she cast him a glance, she could see the true loathing the elf held for the man. Beyond them, the shadow priests began to chant again, their cloaked heads bent in prayer to their unholy lord. The words were in a foreign tongue, but Ashnara recognized snippets due to their relationship with her prayers to Bane.

The air around them grew thick and heavy, suffocated by the negative magic being forced through it. The company felt the ground beneath them tremble, and the stone statue begin to crack under the strain. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Garius's cackling laughter only confirmed that notion.

"You really thought that you could complete the ritual, after all the failures you have encountered, blackguard? Well, I commend you on your determination, however misplaced and foolish it is" and with that the statue finally gave in. The beautifully crafted angel crumbled and wobbled to one side before exploding, spitting rock everywhere. A shrill cry emitted from the structure before dissipating into the void.

Apart from the unharmonious hum of the portal silence, the room was silent. The four priests now stood quarterstaffs and maces at the ready, Garius boar down on the elf.

"Can you not see, dark one, your efforts are in vain. My ability has reached beyond the dead, and here I stand, more powerful than before. The ritual is useless without the final statue, and the blessing that has already been taken. The shards are no longer a threat" the blackguard felt the shard in her chest stir in protest, but her mind was contemplating his words. Garius must have seen the thoughtful look on her face and declared a victory.

"We are far more than just Garius; we are just part of a whole. A piece of a great puzzle, you could say" he chuckled for some enigmatic reason before continuing, "You could help our cause greatly with the strength and faith you harbor"

The blackguard fell silent; her posture resembled that of a person in deep thought. That must have given her allies the wrong impression as Shandra and Khelgar recoiled like snakes.

"Ashnara, you aren't thinking about…?" Shandra implored, giving her friend a bewildered and slightly hurt look. Garius merely snickered before stoking the already heated conversation.

"Bane in not but a leech in comparison to the power we wield"

This hit a sore spot, and the elf's face drew dark and the grip on her greatsword matched that of death. Her eyes swirled with malice and hate. She snarled in his direction before continuing.

"How dare you try and sway me with such blasphemous shit. Your many halved hide will feel the wrath of my lord rather painfully in the morn" Bishop snickered somewhere behind her, the sound of an arrow being pulled from his quiver ringing around the room. Garius's demeanor changed, his tone was far more aggressive and the flame turned a blood red.

"You cannot kill a Shadow Reaver that easily, blackguard" he snapped, pulling out a wicked looking blade. Sand sucked in a breath at the mention of 'Shadow Reaver' and Ashnara took a mental note to ask the wizard later.

"We don't take kindly to threats, Garius" Ashnara gave the Githzerai a surprised yet approving look as she verbally assaulted the undead being.

"Your kind are in no place to dictate anything, the Mindful should have seen to that" Zhjaeve seemed to fume with anger at this statement, although her companions did not understand why.

"Silence, beast. You mentioned another has been blessed-"

"What does it matter, the statue and the blessing is of no help to you any longer"

"Ah, but it is. Thank you Garius, you've served your purpose" the blackguard replied in mock gratefulness. Khelgar grinned and took to her left, Shandra to her right.

"You think killing me will solve anything. You are far more pathetic than we first thought" he snapped, only to be slapped by down by Sand's icy retort.

"You're endless bleating will be delightfully fun to silence. And, do tell your other replicas they face a similar fate" a smirk crossed the blackguard lips as she savored the surprise that shook Garius.

Ashnara prevented the shadow reaver from further conversation with a greatsword through the throat, morbidly fascinated by the magic that sustained this abomination.

"_If it means hunting that gutless excuse for a wizard across the face_ _of Faerun…then so be it"_

* * *

**R&R**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NWN2 or any of its storyline, plot or characters. I merely own Ashnara and her past.

**AN:** Another update within a month, proud of myself I am. I tried to flesh this chapter out as much as possible, and for those who don't like long chapters - I apologies now. I am afraid I had to cheat with Aldanon's dialogue (thanks NWN toolset), I can't seems to get him in character otherwise. So, next chapter will probably be quite angsty as we say goodbye to Shandra - a point in the OC I never did enjoy. School work is waying heavy at the moment so the next chapter might be delayed longer than this one.

Please enjoy this next installment and remember, reviews make me typer happy. **- - - ****WintersBlueRaven**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Haven Awaits"_

_-_

Her footfalls echoed around her head as she trudged through the mud back up to the Keep. A sheet of rain fell from the heavens, making it increasingly difficult to see. To top that, the blackguard had sustained a nasty gash to her leg from the battle. Unfortunately, Zhjaeve was spell-dry by the time the Shadow Reaver fell, and the group had used the last of the healing potions on Sand's burns.

With every step a spasm of pain jolted up her spin, causing her to growl. Droplets of water raced down the surface of her armour, dripping into the deepening puddles that gathered along the beaten track. She shook off the pond forming in her hair, only to feel it dampen again. The gloomy weather stooped the Keep in a foggy veil, making it loom at of the murk.

The trek back from West Harbor had been silent – on her part. The meeting with the Reaver had opened sores within the group that Ashnara would rather forget. Shandra now regarded her with a wary gaze, their trust in one another dented. The blackguard cursed her actions within the Guardian ruins; her hesitation brought more than just cracks within friendships.

Out on Astral plane Bane seethed.

Despite Bane's absence from the material plane – the blackguard sent a few choice words to Mystra – his influence lingered. One that joined his ranks could never completely leave, the dead god touch those who swore allegiance in ways that were more than skin deep. Nothing more than unwavering loyalty was demanded at every turn – not just by his priests and clerics. To doubt the Black Hand, even a little, was considered profane.

Ashnara knew what her dreams would consist of for the next ten-day until her lord saw her fitly punished. The thought brought about another round of shivers, and at the back of her mind the blackguard swore she saw a flash of a gauntleted fist.

A low hum of chatter behind her broke her train of thought. Blinking, the elf scrutinized her surroundings; the Greycloaks by the gates were now visible, their backs now straightened as their Captain came into view. She noted the gleaming chainmail that now adorned their girths with approving eyes, not missing the sheathed longswords either.

"Kana used that money…wisely it seems" Sand commented dryly, appearing at her elbow. Ashnara felt a dark eyebrow arch at his tone, before turning her attention back to the focus of the conversation. The wizard had always held the human lieutenant in similar regards as he did Nevalle. The blackguard tried her best to respect the leader of the Nine, but the aura of that law-abiding authority stung her nostrils and 'stoked the fire' – so to speak. Yet, she found it easier to work around Kana; a comrade in arms if nothing else – the elf thanked her militia training for that.

"Better safe than sorry, Sand" she replied tiredly, rubbing a cool gauntleted hand across her steaming brow. Her gash was proving more problematic than she first thought. The moon elf observed her arduous movements before frowning, something the blackguard noticed before quickly adding;

"Those tomes of yours will arrive soon enough…though I might have to chase Aldanon from them first" at this Sand wrinkled his nose in annoyance, remembering who had been in the Keep's Library during his leave. A wry smile twisted the blackguard's lips as they approached the gate, the second of the two guards present stepped forward in greeting.

"Welcome back, Captain. Lieutenant Kana wishes to speak with you immediately" the man's tone was monotonous and, to what Ashnara could see, irked. His companion was the polar opposite, his posture tense and alert, his watery blue eyes wildly aware of her. Smiling somewhat, the blackguard stood up to her full height – which amounted to the man's shoulders – and let her pitiless aura flow over him. Visually the Greycloak flinched, but within his eyes, Ashnara could see success.

"Inform the Lieutenant that I will meet with her when we have seen to our wounds" she barked, sepia eyes flashing dangerously. The Greycloak took a respective step back and nodded, gesturing to open the gate. As the metal doors groaned and creaked into life, winches grinding in their sockets, Ashnara stood aside to allow her companions through. Shandra shot her a questioning look as she passed, one that the blackguard returned with equal 'warmth'. She was in no mood to parley apologies to the fighter. Turning her head slightly, the elf gave the stationed soldiers another look.

"And Greycloak…" the man in question froze and glanced at her hesitantly, "…work on your attitude. It will serve you well if you want an early burial"

-

Neeshka stirred from her brooding at the sound of the main doors opening and a stout dwarven shout of "Bloody hells, is good to be in the warmth again". The tiefling swung her legs from her laid back position on the chair and staggered to her feet. A few bones complained as she stretched cat-like, yawning before scratching her neck absentmindedly. Excitement buzzed through her as she heard her companions revel in the heat of the Keep's furnace.

Crossing the landing in three long strides, the tiefling leaped effortlessly from the top of the stairs and landed with a swish of her forked tail. Her amber eyes burning profusely as she grinned down at her partner in crime. The blackguard didn't notice her at first, already being bombarded by messengers and clerks jostling each other and thrusting papers and such into her face. With a growl or two, the elf maneuvered her way through the babbling crowd and finally laid eyes on her infernal blooded friend.

A slightly manic expression climbed onto her face as she looked up at Neeshka before a grin erupted.

"Long time no see Neesh!" the tiefling jumped down the last few steps and all but leapt on the blackguard. True, it had been over three weeks since they had set out to Arvahn, including the respite they had when Shandra broke her collarbone. So it didn't surprise the elf to be assaulted by the busty fiendling, who had burst into conversation. Snippets met the blackguard's ears, Elanee had returned, Qara destroying the kitchens once again to show her flippancy. All this time, Ashnara's leg howled in protest, sending flares of searing hot pain up her offending limb. Refusing to acknowledge the wound, the blackguard grimaced and focused her full attention on what Neeshka was saying.

"-so Grobnar has had his nose in that book all week, something to do with that tin-can down stairs" she rolled her eyes in a rather adorable manner, "Then white beard in the library has been babbling on about the location of Shandra's, uh…great, great granda, you know the one" she whirled her index finger for emphasis.

That caught more than just the blackguard's attention and all of a sudden both Zhjaeve and Sand where in the tiefling's face.

"The mage has found Ammon's Haven? Well, that explains Kana's need to talk with you, Ashnara" the wizard mulled, scowling as Zhjaeve bumped into him. The gith gave Neeshka's face a thorough examination to see if she was exaggerating before stiffening.

"Know that we should head there as soon as possible, Kalach-cha" Bishop's face contorted into a look of shear exasperation. Growling, the ranger turned on the cleric.

"We've just got back, and your already contemplating sending us back out there without even a clue as to what we will be up against!" his snarling was met by a stony glare from over her veil as Zhjaeve turned her attention back to the now disentangled blackguard and tiefling.

"The next part of our journey lies there Kalach-cha, we must-" once again, the cleric was interrupted, but not by Bishop, but Shandra. Once over the shock of learning they were so close to leaving for Haven, the farmer bristled as her companions discuss the matter of her impending blood-spilling as if it were already signed and sealed.

"Wait a minute, don't you think I should have a say in this? Although, you seem quite happy to get there as fast as possible and bleed me, so what's the point in me trying?!" she fumed through clenched teeth, balling her fists as Bishop rolled his wolfish eyes. The pandemonium fell silent at her rant, and Shandra brought her storming glaze down on the blackguard.

"I kind of expected that from you, after that performance in West Harbor" Ashnara narrowed her eyes, not liking the ones that peeked around doors to see what was going on, "So much for loyalty to us, given the chance, you would have sided with that stinking corpse!"

The blackguard tried desperately to rein in her soaring temper, knowing full well the consequences of a fight in front of the whole Keep. Yet, as she met the huge eyes of Neeshka, she felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. Guilt.

"That's unfair, lass-" Khelgar began, taking a protective stance before the blackguard. The fighter reeled backwards at the dwarf's words, her eyes almost popping.

"U…Unfair…you've got to be joking…Khelgar, she was contemplating _betraying _us!!" Shandra through an accusing finger into the blackguard's chest, although it was a mere prod, the gesture stung. A lot. Determined not to look the fool, Ashnara growled and smacked the farmer's hand away.

Her complexion had paled greatly, due to the blood now encrusting the insides of her boots, her balance wobbly. Stubbornly, the blackguard's glare turned venomous.

"So, you think that I would choose a festering crackpot over Bane! You really think that I am that shallow that I would jump ship so quickly to join some Luskan born shit? After everything they've done to **us**??" her heart was racing now, her head pounding as her vision began to swirl. Shandra fell silent, her stony face now contorted with confusion. Taking a deep breath, the blackguard dropped her gaze and snarled.

"I understand my profession isn't that of a legendary hero those blasted bards sing about, and I ain't known to be particularly generous or kindhearted. But, let me tell you something Jerro" it was her turn to thrust a finger into the farmer's chest. Her eyes bore into the woman a head taller than her as if she were a child in need of dire discipline.

"I am **not** some cut-throat backstabber who'll jump sides when the water gets too hot. To hell with all this 'evil verses good' shit that seems to follow me everywhere! Just because I am a blackguard doesn't mean that I am going to follow every evil entity that deems itself important, so put aside whatever conventional fallacy you seemed to have pinned on me and grown up!"

Tipping sideways slightly, the blackguard leant against the wall, attracting Zhjaeve's attention. Realisation dawned across the gith's face as she took in the elf's clamminess and her lack of balance. Neeshka squeaked as she spotted the puddle of blood now pooling beneath the blackguard feet, and deftly stepped away from it.

"Kalach-cha, you are injured…why didn't you say anything?" the gith enquired, slowly peeling away the caked boot. The blackguard hissed and shot her a look, before turning her pleading gaze on Sand. The wizard rolled his icy eyes before sighing.

"Alright, I think we all have something to do" he eyed the ranger beside him with dislike, pinching the bridge of his nose in emphasis, "…like washing"

Bishop growled before stalking off back outside. The elf watched Shandra for a moment, the woman just stood there sobered by the blackguard's outburst.

"Could you do something useful, girl, instead of stand there gawking" she withdrew from her thoughts rather quickly and glowered at him. Sniffing, Sand continued "Please, push that filthy excuse of a man into the water troughs"

A joint snicker erupted from the blackguard and the tiefling, even a flash of a smile from Zhjaeve. Khelgar snorted, "Not even that would lift the stink from him, but the ditch by the gate might" his eyes glinted with an unspoken plan. Shandra couldn't help but smirk, giving the dwarf a nod.

"Might douse his ego a bit as well" Ashnara grunted as Zhjaeve pulled the remained of her boot off. Neeshka appeared beside Shandra, her tail twitching eagerly.

"This I have to see!"

-

For an old man, Aldanon felt as if he were twenty again.

The library around him was busting out at the seams with books. The dark wooden bookcases – newly erected – gleamed in the candle light that streamed down from their iron stands. Before him three massive tables, surrounded by furnished chairs, took the brunt of his work. Tomes lay open everywhere, piled on top of one another, parchment and scrolls littering any free space. Pots of ink, calculation equipment and beakers rimmed a large map of a mountainous region that seemed to be the focus of the whole investigation.

The group of diviners he had brought in worked relentlessly on another table, their low mutterings a gentle hum in the stillness around them. Their heads bent in concentration, some muttering incantations under their breaths, others scrying with little success. A strong smell of burning alchemical ingredients wafted around and passed the mage's nose.

"By the smell of things, my cook has been scrying rather than a group of elite diviners" he grumbled, earning a few hesitant looks as the diviners scrambled to try and get some kind of success.

A sudden creak caught their attention. The mage felt a prickle of apprehension as he thought that red haired sorceress was back for another toasting book session. Yet it quickly drained as a familiar face rounded the door and gently shut it.

Even though the name didn't jump to mind at that moment, Aldanon smiled in the elf's direction. Sand met him with a raised brow and a critical glance at the huddle of diviners. A small stack of books gathered under one arm, the wizard moved tentatively forward, sniffing the air and cringing.

"I heard you'd found that location of Jerro's Haven, but…" he eyed the table skeptically, before scrutinizing the mage himself. Aldanon's bushy white brows knitted together for a moment as he tried to place this 'Haven' business the elf spoke of. It suddenly sprung up from the alcoves in his mind and he verbalized his realization.

"Oh, I am just adding the finishing touches to the map you see" he gestured to the massive parchment pinned down at the corners to stop it curling in. Sand nodded in acknowledgement, leaving his books to one side before ambling up and studying the diagram. He had to admit, Aldanon's team had put a lot of effort into it, the detailed mountain ridges, sloping valleys and the long coastline. His slender fingers traced the area encircled in red ink. Dotted in three different places, numbered in what he thought was some kind of probability list, were the **locations** of Jerro's Haven.

He looked up with in disbelief, an exasperated sigh threatening to escape. Licking his lips, Sand turned and raised one dark eyebrow in the mage's direction.

"That's…interest. The last time I checked there was only one Haven" Aldanon frowned and bustled forwards toward the map. After a thorough analysis, the mage drew back, rubbing his beard as he did.

"Fascinating, really it is, but it seems I have gardeners for diviners…excuse me, uh-" the wizard groaned, and tried _not_ to roll his eyes.

"Sand" he drawled. The mage nodded before babbling some more nonsense and proceeded to verbally clip his diviners around the heads. Allowing them to roll, the elf moved his eyes to the books he had brought. One was for mere pass time, another of Luskan origin he'd had to keep secret up until trial were Torio had spilled the beans on his previous home. Memories of the damnable trial flooded the wizard's mind, causing him to rub his temples to relieve the pressure.

Seeing the tray he required, Sand crossed the library quietly, not wanting to become involved in Aldanon's ranting. Laying the books in, he took a quick glance out the window and sighed. The weather wasn't letting up either.

"_A mountain of paperwork, numerous orders to fill and mud wallowing, back breaking adventures into gods know where…oh, sweet Mystra why?!"_

-

"_Did I really contemplate it?"_ the elf pondered, her head resting on her clasped hands. She felt drained after her earlier outburst, but that was probably due to the amount of blood she'd lost. Beside her chair was a mound of blood stained rags Zhjaeve had used to stem the flow whilst she retrieved a couple of healing phials. Discarded and in need of dire cleaning, Ashnara's boots leaned against her bed stand.

Her head buzzed from Shandra's words, the blackguard couldn't blame her. She'd been in similar situations, the Trial, leaving West Harbor. It seemed that that both of them had much more in common than either were willing to admit.

Running a shaky hand through her tangled black hair, the blackguard got to her feet slowly. Although the cleric had told her to allow the bone to mend, Kana had sent for her and it sounded urgent. Pulling a fresh cloth from a collapsed pile on her desk, she wound it around her scarred leg before pulling her filthy boots on.

"I'll get scolded for the lack of personal hygiene, but such is life" she grinned, releasing her frizzy excuse for hair from its leather tie and buckled her greatsword to her hip. Free of her breastplate, Ashnara sighed and strode to the door and wrenched it open. The hinges creaked in protest as she pulled it shut behind her and clenched her teeth as another stab of pain shot up her leg.

Passing the war room, the blackguard headed to the lieutenant's office before rapping sharply on the wood. In her usual business-like manner, Kana appeared at the door, her armor clean and gleaming under the dull lighting. Her brown eyes widened slightly at the disheveled sight of her Captain, but snapped back to her formal attitude at the blackguard's raised eyebrow.

"Captain, good to see you have returned. I hope your quest was successful"

"To a point…yes" she replied, earning a questioning glance from the human woman, "Where to?"

"The Library, Master Aldanon has the location of Ammon Jerro's Haven" with a nod the two women walked down the empty corridor - spare the odd Greycloak – towards the Keep's Library, "You speak as if you have met…complications?" Ashnara threw her a wistful look.

"We couldn't complete the ritual. When we gained the fourth element of purification a song portal activated and took us to my old village on the edge of the Mere. The place was pillaged, and at the fifth purification statue…" she groaned and rubbed the back of her neck "…we encountered Garius"

"What…how is that even-" Kana started, bewildered.

"It will be explain in due time, Lieutenant" a familiar voice echoed out to greet them. Both looked up and found Sand waiting in the doorway to the Library. He eyed Ashnara vexed and she met his look with raised hands.

"It couldn't wait" she said simply before sliding into the library.

The party inside was larger than she had expected. Around one of the tables sat Shandra, Casavir, Elanee and a group of people the blackguard supposed were the diviners. Aldanon stood speaking hotly with one of the diviners, his face stricken somewhat. As Kana, Sand and herself entered, their conversation ended abruptly.

The mage beamed a slightly crazed smile at the blackguard.

"Ah, welcome back. I remember you; well…I think I do? You were the one with the shards, I hope…yes?"

Brow raised the elf nodded, allowing him to shake her hand.

"I'm so pleased you let me visit! The last time I was here I wasn't able to examine much to the Keep or the Library, quite a shame" he babbled, oblivious to the lost look that now adorned the blackguard's face. Shaking herself awake, the blackguard interrupted him.

"We've been to Arvahn, and have four of the rituals complete. The fifth one was…unsuccessful, so we need to know what you have found on Ammon Jerro's Haven" the mage blinked at her for a moment, and the elf swore she saw Elanee yawn.

"Oh, that is unfortunate. I occasionally return to that side project when I have the time, but to be honest it is a difficult stone to crack" at this it was Sand's turn to intervene.

"What _are_ you talking about?! You were working on it earlier"

"I mean, it is one thing to know about a place, and quite another to find it-"

"So are you telling us you don't know where it is? Where are we supposed to go then?"

The mage seem to pause at this question, his grey eyes mulling things over.

"Let's see, you have explored the Arvahn ruins, undergone the Ritual of Purification, and gone to Old Owl Well. Although I seem to recall something regarding getting several vials of dragon's blood, and some lich dust" the whole room seemed to inwardly groan, "Then there's the three keys, bronze, silver and red platinum. The red platinum one might need to be reforged; I think one of the pieces is in Amn…or was it the Underdark??"

A sudden puff of red smoke billowed into the air and the diviners all but cheered. The company watched as the diviner beside Aldanon edged round the table and looked at their results, as smile stretching across his face. Within a few seconds, a smaller version of the huge map lain out across the table was produced, a fat red circle surrounding a mountainous area.

"Master Aldanon, here is the map with the position marked, as you requested" the chief diviner beamed, handing the map to the bewildered old man. Ashnara watched it intently.

"What is this?"

"My question exactly! What is this nonsense? I didn't ask for any map, can't you see we are having an important discussion here?" he asked indignantly, causing the diviner's brow to furrow.

"Master Aldanon, y-you requested we chart a possible location for you with the information you provided. You were correct, our group could not scry this area and it has the tell tale arcane marks you said would be there"

"So, marks of what?! Specifics please, or I'll get my gardener to run my errands from now on!"

"Y-You didn't tell us what this place was, Master Aldanon, only what to look for"

"Hmm...well, yes, I seem to recall asking for this, well done Aldanon, I say! And I do, good for me" he nodded before turning to Ashnara who looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Wouldn't you agree?"

So after a quick debriefing of the company's last mission and a lengthy discussion of Garius's return, the group settled down around the newly drafted map. Aldanon began to explain the choice of location as Shandra eyed the map with great unease.

"Well, there were two things that I though would be essential in the Haven, secrecy and its ties to the courts of Neverwinter. Secrecy meaning a place that can not be scried, so my diviners scan a selected area based on shipments of reagents to a few obscure locations found in the courts records. Quite easy, really"

"Sure looks buried deep within the mountains" Shandra traced the contours with her eyes and frowned, the blackguard could see why.

"Well, I think its there...not entirely sure though. But if I was to guess where Ammon Jerro built his Haven I would wager it would be in the mountains" the mage began.

"It's a good source of stone" Ashnara suggested, receiving a nod from the mage, "It would make it perfect to get the materials he needed without arousing suspicion"

"Exactly, a labyrinth needs walls and mountains provide just that" the farmer snorted and glared defiantly at the map.

"Great! Can we go now, my ancestor's death filled labyrinth awaits…apparently" she grumbled in Ashnara's direction. Seeing all was in order the blackguard nodded and rose from her chair, a gesture repeated by those around her.

"We'll leave in two days, Kana, I'll need a full report on the Keep before I leave" the woman nodded before striding away. Thanking the mage, the elf took the map and followed her companions out the door. However, as they disappeared, the chief diviner stiffened.

"Master Aldanon, there was more to the map! With all that infernal magic interfering up there surely-" the diviner was cut short by the old mage.

"Oh trust me! Demons should not pose any problem to a well armed, spirited group like that. Now if you had told me that those terrible people had completed the ritual of shadows here, _then_ I would be concerned" the mage chuckled to himself and set back to work amongst the shelves, leaving his chief diviner sighing defeated in his wake.

* * *

**R&R.**


End file.
